Soul Eater: Love Of Death
by Mrs. Sammy Winchester
Summary: Just R&R I'm horrible at summaries. Shinigami-SamaxOC KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. If I did Kiddo-Kun would have a mommy and Shinigami-Sama would have a human form. OH and KidxMaka for Sure :3 Plz R&R and tell me what you think for me to continue.**

There was a disturbance in the soul barrier around Death City. He sensed it when Maka and Soul had returned from their fatal mission in Italy. It was very faint, but he knew who it was. Bouncing up to his mirror, he watched intently as spirals of mist began to form an image of a young girl… no a young woman.

He watched as her body rebuilt itself from the ash that lay around her naked form. At first glance you would think that she had been sexually harassed and left for dead, but the old shinigami knew better than that. This young woman was being reborn into her new life. He had remembered the first time that he had met the beautiful creature. She had been an elite guard in his army, his right hand man - woman. She was extremely powerful, strong-willed, smart, beautiful and dangerous. She was absolutely perfect… until that fateful night with the Kishin.

Shaking his head from such dreadful memories he continued to watch the young woman as she stood up on shaky legs. Although she was completely nude it seemed that she didn't care about modesty as she staggered forward, trying to keep her balance. Her long snowy hair clung to her sun kissed skin in thick, messy ringlets. His eyes roved the rest of her hour glass figure noticing every detail was still the same even though she was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, ash and dirt (as she was on the very edge of the city), but was overall free of any wounds or scars. There were thick black rings that curved under her eyes, indicating exhaustion. And the gold color of her eyes was dull compared to their normal vibrancy. She needed his help.

"Spirit…"

Spirit, current Death Scythe, looked up from his cup of tea when he heard the shinigami call his name. "Yes, Shinigami-Sama?"

The 7 foot tall shadow turned to his death scythe, his masked face serious (well as serious as it can get for him in his form). "I need you to go north of the city and retrieve someone for me…"

One of Spirits red brows rose to his hairline, confused and curious. "Well, of course, Shinigami-Sama. But, are you sure that is a good idea…?"

The old spirit stared intently at his death scythe

"Yes," he said, his tone dark with seriousness. "She's a very important person in this battle and she could definitely be of great use to us."

Spirit stood to his full height, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to the large mirror and gazed at the image. This was an obvious mistake because as soon as the death scythe saw the young beauty he was fawning over it like a love struck school boy.

"Oh my Shinigami-Sama," he said with such infatuation, small animated hearts bubbling around the red head and in his blue eyes. "What a lovely young little minx you have chosen for me to…"

Shinigami felt a tick in his temple and felt his right hand twitch upon reflex, "REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit landed face first into ground, his sentence coming to a dead halt, and a small fountain of blood bursting from the back of his head. He would defiantly still be seeing stars when he recovered, but that was beside the point.

"Spirit…," the Death God spoke, his voice taking on its original menacing tone. The death scythe looked up at his wielder knowing now was not the time to act his flirtatious antics. "This woman is very important to me… You are not to cause her physical harm. Just apprehend her and bring her to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Spirit spoke, seriously. "But, if you don't mind me asking? Why is she so important to you?"

The death shadow sighed and turned to his comrade. He knew this day would come so it was unavoidable. Not that he was trying to avoid it, by all means no. In fact he was thrilled. It was just the explaining he wasn't ready for.

So with a heavy sigh, "she, Death Scythe, is Phoenix Lillian Rothen. She is my wife and mother to Kid…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) here is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think about it and if I should continue. I do not own Soul Eater (if I did Maka and Kid would totally be a thing), only Phoenix and any other OCs that I decided to put in here. Please enjoy AND REVIEW!**

Spirits eyes nearly bugged out of his head when the Shinigami after what he had said.

"Your… wife?" He whispered, still not fully grasping the concept of the death god ever being in a committed relationship, much less a marriage.

"Yes," Shinigami-Sama stated with certainty. "She died nearly 800 years ago, but I will explain that another time. Right now, getting her here is important. She is going to be very… cautious when you approach her so I want you to take Stein, just in case. Oh and take Maka with you. This could be a great learning experience for her." (I forgot that Soul was still bed ridden after his and Maka's fight Crona hehe ^/^).

"Yes, sir," Spirit said seriously, standing to his full height. "But wouldn't you prefer to have your son go instead? I mean it is his mother after all."

The tall figure's shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground. Beneath his skull mask you could hear his jaw clenching and his teeth gnashing against each other as he grinded them. As much as he wanted for his son to finally be reunited with his mother, he just couldn't do it. Not yet. The timing had to be precise. Otherwise his beloved would feel unbearable pain. Explaining the situation was the best course of action for his son.

"No…," he stated firmly. "I will explain the situation to him as soon as the four of you leave. Just for now gather everyone and head out. Send Kiddo in here as well."

Spirit nodded and turned to make his leave from the room. And once the death god could no longer feel the scythes soul he pulled off his mask and gloves and shed his long black cloak, revealing a tall and extremely handsome man. The death god's human form was that of an Adonis. He stood at an even six feet, his skin was pale (just like kids), and it was stretched over hard toned muscles, his hair was a pure shaggy ebony color that touched his shoulders. But his most standout-ish feature were his eyes. They were narrowed with intensity as he watched his wife walk aimelessly through the city, the deep violet irises[jg1] (in the anime I have noticed that Shinigamis mask eyes are not completely black but have purple swirls. So in my story he is gonna have purple eyes :3) flashing dangerously when he thought that she would be attacked by a man who had been following her for half a block. But she had easily subdued him with a swift roundhouse, leaving the man unconscious. That action brought a smile to his face.

Dropping his mask and clothes to the floor, he walked up to the mirror and pressed his large calloused hands to his wife's image and pressed his forehead to the cool glass.

"My love," he whispered to the image. "You are as beautiful as the day I met you."

Another soft smile formed on his mouth when a memory of their meeting entered his mind. She had just been reborn again into her life. She looked lost and confused, terrified almost. So to ease her troubled emotions, he had shed his cloak and skull mask and kneeled before the goddess, holding out his hand to her. And when she took it the shinigami did not expect her to full on kiss him. Her lips had been soft and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

"Father?" a voice broke through his mental flashback.

Turning to the voice he came face to face with his son. Kid stood at the bottom of the platform staring at him in complete awe. His jaw was slightly slack and his molten gold eyes, his mother's eyes, held bewilderment. But it was quickly replaced with complete seriousness.

"Uh… father, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Kid said, while clearing his throat.

The older shinigami's eyes hardened once again and, with a flick of his wrist, he summoned the white skull table, along with two chairs, a tea pot and two tea cups.

"Sit down, Kiddo," Shinigami-Sama said, his tone now deep, almost menacing. "We have a lot to discuss."

With an eyebrow arched, Kid obeyed his father but asked, "What is this all about, father?"

Shinigami-Sama plunked himself in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, perching his arm on the armrest and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He and his son stared at each other in complete silence. His brows furrowed in thought, contemplating on how to start explaining the situation.

"Father…?" Kid's voice broke through his thoughts.

Looking directly into Kids golden orbs he decided to just drop the ball, "it's about your mother…"

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Well what do you think? I'm proud of this chapter so please tell me what you think. i will try to get to the next chapter sooner.**

_(Flashback 800 years earlier)_

_"AAAHHH!"_

_ The soul piercing scream ripped through the room and the young shinigami cringed as his wife rode out her painful contractions. She had been in labor from the crack of dawn and now it was almost midnight. Shinigami felt utterly useless as he held her hand unable to really do anything else. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and was pleased that they helped keep her calm, but once another contraction would hit his hand was caught in a death grip and he could do nothing but stroke her hair and cringe. Being who they were her pregnancy was hard on her body. If she were a human Shinigami was sure she would have died within the first couple of hours; a thought that he refused to think about. _

_ "It is okay, Phoenix, my love," he softly spoke to her. The young, snowy haired beauty looked up at him with glassy golden eyes as gentle tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Just think once our son is here you will be able to finally hold him."_

_ His lover's eyes glistened beautifully as they filled with more tears, "but it hurts…" she whimpered when the contraction finally subsided. _

_ The god couldn't help but let a few of his own tears fall from his violet eyes. "Yes I know." He tightened his grip on her hand and he pressed his forehead to her sweaty one. "But our son will be here… think of him and what he will look like. If anything he will probably look just like you. With your golden eyes and snowy hair. We can even name him Adam, just like you wanted."_

_ "O-o-okay…," she stuttered, gulping back a new wave emotions. _

_ And then, like an explosion, the young woman was screaming in pure agony, her back arched off the cot she rested on and her hand was ripped from his as she gripped the sides of the cot for support. _

_Shinigami jumped back, startled and called for the midwife. The human midwife rushed into the room and tried to restrain deaths wife as best she could, but was overcome and was thrown into the wooden wall by fire-like tentacles that formed from the pregnant woman's finger tips._

_"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Lady Death screamed._

_Shinigami stood frozen as he watched his loves brother rush into the room with a syringe in hand (I know they didn't have syringes or any advance technology 800 years ago but I don't care this is my story and here they do (: ). He used said syringe by pushing the needle into her neck, pushed down on the plunger and released its contents into her system. Phoenix had instantly calmed and lay quietly against the bed sheets._

_"What did you give her?" Shinigami asked, finally coming out of his stupor._

_"A sedative," the young man asked. "Don't worry it won't hurt her or the baby. She only needed it to suppress the pain. I also need to check and see how far dilated she is." _

_Pulling up a chair towards the end of the bed, Phoenix's brother parted her legs and he couldn't help but gasp and stare._

_"What? What is it, Michael?" The death god asked, a little anxious._

_ "Uh… She needs to start pushing NOW!" Michael declared, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Phoe-Phoey, you need to start pushing…"_

_ Phoenix looked down at her brother with a lazy questioning gaze, "W-why?"_

_ Her brother smiled at her, "Because your baby is ready to see his parents. He is already crowning."_

_ The young woman's eyes widened and she nodded, "o-okay."_

_ And with that Phoenix began to push with all her might. _

_(An hour later)_

_She screeched, whimpered and sobbed as the sedative began to wear off and pain set in._

_ "Come on Phoenix," Michael commanded. "PUSH!"_

_ "I can't…," Phoenix whimpered, "I'm too tired and it hurts…" _

_ Tears cascaded down her cheeks as the pain continued to intensify while exhaustion continued to set into her body. But then two large, muscled hands cupped her cheeks. Cracking open her tear filled eyes she locked her gaze with that of her husband. Her eyes widened as she watched the emotions swim through his dark eyes; encouragement, hope, trust, and, most importantly, love. He did not need words to push her forward, what she was seeing in his eyes was enough. So, with a determined grunt, she gave one final push._

_ "GAAAAAHHHH!" she shouted as she felt as if she was being ripped in half._

_But then she heard the most amazing sound to ever reach her ears… her son's first cry. Tears filled her yet again and she forced herself to sit up as her powers slowly receded into an almost dormant-like room and her healing ability took over to tend to the damage that had been done to the young beauty's body. Her snowy hair darkened into black tresses and her golden orbs turned to a beautiful sky blue, golden flecks the only hint of their previous color. _

_"Well, sis, your son is absolutely healthy," Michaels voice boomed happily, cradling his new nephew against his chest. "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Phoenix beamed, despite her pain, "well of course I would like to hold him!"_

_Michael chuckled and gently handed his whimpering nephew over to the young mother. Another chuckle escaped his lips as she eagerly pulled the small bundle into her arms. The blonde haired man couldn't help the heartwarming feeling that enveloped him in its embrace as he watched his baby sister coo and cuddle over her newborn. _

_"So what are you waiting for, Shinigami?" Michael asked, turning to his brother-in-law. "Aren't you going to join them?"_

_The death god and the angel/demon offspring stared at each other for a few moments before a large bead of sweat formed on the back of Michael's head. "Just go see your son…"_

_Michael quickly exited the room before another awkward moment occurred between him and his brother-in-law. _

_Blinking a few times, Shinigami turned to his wife and son, __**his family**__. Stepping up to the small cot he lifted his small wife up and into his lap. Once they were comfortable Shinigami stared down at the small bundle nestled into his wife's bosom. He was defiantly surprised at what he saw, but overwhelmed with utter joy nonetheless. His son was absolute perfection; his skin was pale like his, he had inky black hair with three white sanzu lines that cut evenly down the middle of his head. But what caught him by surprise were his sons' eyes. They were exactly like his mother's golden colored ones, bright and alert as he stared at him curiously. _

_"Hello, son," Shinigami said, his voice soft and filled with love as he stroked his sons soft cheek. "Little Adam Death."_

_"No…"_

_Shinigami looked at his wife curiously, "what is wrong, love?"_

_"I do not want to name him Adam anymore. It doesn't suit him…" she stated. "I think he should be named after you." The (now) raven haired woman looked up at her husband and loving smile on her full pink lips. _

_Shinigami blushed at the sight of the gentleness and kindness that made her smile. He buried his nose against her neck trying to hide the pink tint. "I-I like that idea…"_

_"Alright," she giggled softly. "Hmm… Death Jr. doesn't really sound right. Neither does Little Death."_

_The beauty stared down at her little bundle, her delicate brows furrowed in thought and her left middle and index fingers subconsciously twirling a strand of her hair. Shinigami loved when she looked like this, she was absolutely adorable. "Death the Kid…?"_

_Phoenix discontinued twirling her hair and she looked back at her husband with surprised eyes. Then she looked down at her son and kissed his forehead, smiling against the soft skin. "That's perfect! Death the Kid…"_

_(End Flashback)_


End file.
